


Together

by usabuns



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst/Comfort, F/M, Fluffy Chrobin, Spoilers, future stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom had always, deep down, loved Robin more than life itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Chrom had always, deep down, loved Robin more than life itself. From the first time they met in that open, grassy field, he had known that they'd be together forever. He loved her with every piece of his heart, with every inch of his soul, with every fiber of his very being. 

And yet, he could never truly find the right words to accurately express his affections to her. Robin, Chrom feared, would never really know just how much she meant to him. Still, he tried to tell her every day just how much he loved her, though the prince could only hope that the tactician at least knew that he was being genuine about it; that he meant every word that escaped his lips. 

When they were wed, he became the happiest man in the world. He, too, could see the same expression on her face. How stunningly beautiful Robin had looked on their wedding day; ear-to-ear smile, white flowing dress that Chrom's mother had once worn at her own wedding, silky hair actually let down for once. All the fantasies he had had about her being his queen were finally real. And then he knew, right then and there, that they would be together forever. 

Two years later, Lucina was born, and both parents could not have been more ecstatic. Chrom not only adored his wife, but he now also adored his newborn daughter; he adored his family. He spent days just looking at the squalling baby, caressing her cheeks, laughing as she did, rubbing her small belly. He always cuddled her tight and gladly tended to her wails at night. Robin was also well taken care of by her dear husband; he made sure that she didn't have to lift a single finger in the weeks after she had given birth. They could not have asked for anything more. 

When the war with Valm had finally ended, defeating Grima had become their top priority. Try as they might, Robin wouldn't just let the Fell Dragon stay asleep; oh, no, she wanted him to perish. Being as stubborn as she was, she carried it out. In the end, Robin had sacrificed herself to kill Grima. And all at once, Chrom's life fell into complete disarray and despair. He knew she would come back. He wanted her back. He needed her back. They were like two halves of the same whole. But every day she was absent, his hope couldn't help but dwindle just a bit. He and Lissa scoured all of Ylisse, day after day, with no luck. Soon, Chrom realized that every day he was out of the castle was another day little Lucina had to go without a father in her life. He couldn't help but weep, because he'd be damned if he became his father. Would Robin have wanted this? The prince resolved to searching for the tactician only one day a week. 

On Lucina's second birthday, Chrom decided to check one last time for his love, this time bringing Luci and Lissa along with him. And it was the same open, grassy where they had first found the amnesiac tactician that they found her once again. The joy that overcame him when his little princess shouted at him, running to a sleeping figure on the ground, was unparalleled to any joy he had ever felt before. His heart stopped for an instant, and he wouldn't allow himself to believe that it was actually her. He ran over to his daughter, Lissa in tow, and let himself cry when he saw the woman's face. Luci had slowly woken her mother up when she yelled and sat atop her, and the prince extended a hand just as her eyes dropped open, his sister standing beside him. 

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," Chrom chuckled, tears still falling. The sheer familiarity of the scene overwhelmed him. She laughed at the line, tears of happiness brewing in her eyes as well. Robin reached up her right hand, Mark of Grima now completely gone, and he heaved her up. Immediately, he dragged her into a tight embrace, Luci hugging onto their legs and Lissa crying softly in the background. And it is at that moment that Chrom knows he and Robin will always be together. 

Nine months pass, and Morgan is born. Chrom is as thrilled to have a son as Lucina is to have a baby brother. Finally, for the first time in a long time, everything feels right. Perfect, even. He held his second child in his arms, delicately, showing him off to his exhausted wife. He made remarks about how strong and brave and beautiful she was, but the tactician simply shrugged it off. Typical Robin. The time they spent with Luci and Morgs was, perhaps, the best time of their lives. Because, finally, they were a family; an unbroken, unwavering, family. 

But, their children grew older, as all children do, and they became great warriors, traveling around the continent with the other Shepherds' children, helping all and bringing justice to the land. Lucina, now age sixteen, had been given her father's Falchion and was appointed to lead the new group of Shepherds. Her kindness was known throughout the lands and she made a very fine captain, as well as a great wife later on in life. Morgan, only fourteen, had taken after his mother and became the Shepherds' tactician. He was a master in strategies and tomes and was always looking out for his older sister. They visited quite often, but for the most part, Chrom and Robin ruled Ylisse in their palace in Ylisstol; alone. 

But it was in their bed, both of them too old to fight or really do anything anymore, that Chrom looked back on his life with his love. Walking Lucina down the aisle, attending Morgan's wedding, quelling wars, visiting his people. They had lived grand lives, though they could both feel them coming to a close. With one last kiss, two "I love you"s, and a few tears, Chrom thought about the responsibility and the legacy he would leave for Luci once he was gone. In his heart, he knew she could handle it. Robin, all at once, grasped his hand into hers, and just before the darkness consumed them, Chrom whispered, "I knew we'd be together forever." 

And he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in class today and I decided to post this. The ending is pretty cheesy in my opinion *sweats* Excuse any typos you might see. Also, I haven't been posting nearly as much as I should be. I've got quite a few works in the making, so stay tuned~


End file.
